This invention relates to a connector adapted to be mounted to an object such as a panel of a housing or casing.
In a connector of this type, a receptacle connector is generally fixed to a panel by fastening and tightening a screw. Such technique is adopted in most input/output (I/O) connectors for computers. However, a space for a screw structure is required and a fixing operation is troublesome.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,206, it is proposed to fix a receptacle connector to a panel of an electronic apparatus by the use of a retainer clip.
In the technique proposed in the above-mentioned United States Patent, a gap must be formed between the receptacle connector and the panel in order to insert the retainer clip. Therefore, it is difficult to bring the receptacle connector, the panel, and the retainer clip into tight contact with one another. Thus, presence of the gap may possibly result in generation of undesired radiation due to leakage of electromagnetic waves from the electronic apparatus. Further, a noise may possibly enter into the electronic apparatus to cause operation error of the electronic apparatus. Thus, there is a problem of electromagnetic interference (EMI).